


Give and Take #1

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Sho enjoy it to try out new things. They take turns. #1 has Jun dominating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take #1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by sweetspicyhot

Jun tries it on himself first. The first candle he uses is a yellow one made out of a mix of bees wax and paraffin. He lights it, waits for the top of the candle to collect a nice pool of warm fluid wax before he stretches out his arm and lets a few drops fall on the sensitive skin of his inner forearm.  
  
Too freaking hot, he decides. Sho’s not good with handling pain – Jun’s better with that. With all the experiments they have done until now they know that much for sure. Each of them can handle different things. This candle is no good.  
  
He puts the candle aside and takes another one. It’s a broader pure bees wax candle now. Once he lights it, the flame is beautifully shiny and sparkling. It looks nice, he thinks, and waits for the pool of wax to build before he lets some drops fall on his skin.  
  
For a moment Jun blinks in slight shock, not able to move, the sensation basically floods him. “FUCK!” he curses all of a sudden and, with a swift movement, extinguishes the flame and rushes for the bathroom to cool his arm under cold water. He sighs a little when the spot on his arm cools down and takes a closer look at it. It’s probably going to leave a little mark for a while. Screw it. Good that he tested this properly before using it on Sho.  
  
Once he is back in the kitchen, he takes a closer look at the package of candles he just used – they have hardeners and slight metallic sprinkles in them, most likely producing the beautiful light. He nods a little, grabbing the other candles and checking them properly too, dismissing all of them that have too many specific agents inside them. Which means all the fancy stuff he normally likes to use is totally in vain this time.  
  
Jun places a few candles in front of him, puts his chin on the table as well and looks at them from that perspective. What now? He already did online research, so he feels not that insecure about this anymore. But he lacks proper knowledge and the last thing he wants is to hurt Sho for real.  
  
Fine, Jun lets out a sigh and gets up. It means he needs to go shopping. He and Sho have that little shop they use to buy their toys from. Mostly online but discretion is fairly common in that _scene_ so they can even drop by occasionally – one call before is enough. Sometimes the knowledge that Sho is going to that shop too sends tingles all over his skin, a slight curiosity and excitement about what he will choose, how he will choose it and why. And does he picture Jun when he finds something he wants to try? Just like Jun loves to picture the scene properly before he tries it for real?  
  
Well, they keep these things a secret from each other to raise the excitement and to be able to surprise each other.  
  
This time it’s Jun’s turn to think of something. Candles are something he hasn’t tried himself until now and he hasn’t had it tried on him either. Precaution is better than feeling sorry afterwards, Jun decides when he looks through the shelves and asks the shop-owner for help, more straightforward than he usually is. The man and woman in his and Sho’s secret favourite shop are a couple too, he knows that. They play their little games too, he knows that also. This time it is only the guy in the shop and he is very content and relieved that Jun seeks for help, a small proud smile gracing his lips like Jun is some sort of student and just got an extra high score on an exam. He even attends to his slight burn wound and gives him a few very useful pointers and his private phone number in case he or Sho have more questions.  
  
Half an hour later Jun is back in his apartment, carrying a bag with different, more simple candles. Low melt temperature candles, the broader the better. Sho is bad with pain after all and he needs the wax not to be too hot.  
  
This time Jun tries it in the bathroom, taking one of the new candles and letting the wax drop down on his stomach this time. Hot, but bearable for him, not cool enough for Sho. He raises his arm a bit and lets the wax drop down from a bit higher. It’s cooler now.  
  
Ah. Physics. Jun grins a little. Good that Sho tutored him as a teenager – at least he can remember some things.  
  
When he finally tries one of the aroma-therapy lavender candles, he gets into it for real. This is it, he thinks happily. This, he is sure, Sho will like.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Jun is prepared. He has put the candles into candle holders. A fire extinguisher is in the corner of the living room and a bowl with cold water – ice cubes included – are standing at a safe place on the window sill. Also he has an emergency kit and a spray against burn wounds – one never knows after all! – placed in a little bag under the table. He can almost see Sho chuckling afterwards when he finds out about his precaution. Jun sighs, maybe he is a little overprotective, he knows that, but he is just like he is.  
  
He is not going to do it on the bed this time. Not on the sofa either. Shop-owner-san has warned him about that and told him to start on a table or on the floor for their first wax play.  
  
  
~~~  
  
 _Get him in the right mood. Warm him and his skin up._  
  
The shop-owner’s words tingle in Jun’s ears when Sho is finally there in their apartment, the sweet anxiety filling the air, like it always is when they are in the mood for one of their sessions. Most of the time there are weeks in between and they take turns choosing and dominating.  
  
Jun has told Sho what he has planned because they found out long ago that although sometimes the anxiety of not knowing what’s going to happen excites them, it’s better for them to know what’s going to happen when it’s something completely new.  
  
They start on the sofa because it’s soft and comfortable, but soon Jun pulls Sho up, pressing him against the living room table until he gives in and sits down on it, legs wrapped around Jun’s hips.  
  
“Jun,” he mumbles against Jun’s ear. “I know about the candles. But why the table?”  
  
Jun smiles against Sho’s delicious neck and bites into it teasingly. “Trust me?”  
  
“Hm~” Sho chuckles and presses his lips against Jun’s. “Of course,” he says. “I trust you.” This confession alone already makes the warm feeling in Jun’s stomach spread and he knows by the way Sho breathes against his skin that he is in the mood, too.  
  
Sho’s clothes are lying on the chair; he is only wearing his shorts. Jun’s not wearing anything by now. Burning a candle while he has clothes on might be too dangerous.  
  
For the moment, though, he doesn’t think about candles or wax or anything, just Sho. Trails down his neck with his lips and enjoys the feel of Sho’s fingers in his hair and on his back.  
  
 _Heat him up._  
  
That’s not particularly difficult, Jun thinks, but still decides to pay proper attention to what he is doing. He begins with kissing Sho’s cheeks, biting his earlobe softly, before he continues by placing kisses all over his body, changing the pressure of his lips against Sho’s skin. Sometimes only placing a light butterfly kiss, sometimes sucking at his skin, biting it even. Cherish your lover, he thinks, when he sees how Sho’s breath is getting heavier than before, sweatdrops on his forehead. “You are so fucking hot,” Jun mumbles and means it.  
  
“And whose fault is that?” Sho tries to tease but fails a little at it as his voice cracks sweetly and Jun knows he is fully into it.  
  
“I like being at fault,” he smiles and sucks at one of Sho’s nipples. “If it makes you look so beautiful.” He pulls back a bit, angling for the blindfold that’s been neglected until now. It’s silk, soft and so light that it’s almost non-existent. Neither of them likes to have too much pressure against their eyes and have found that this was perfect. Sho doesn’t say anything when Jun puts the blindfold around his eyes, but he moves into his touches when Jun’s fingers trail down his sides.  
  
“Lie on your back,” Jun says and when Sho does, Jun angles for the thin leather ties that he knows won’t leave any marks on Sho’s sensitive wrists. He ties his arms against the upper sides of the table-legs so that Sho is not too restricted in his movements but won’t do anything too spontaneous when Jun starts with the candles.  
  
Sho’s lips are slightly parted when Jun is finished, he licks his lips in anticipation and Jun can’t hold back. He bends down and places a kiss against those beautiful lips. “Safeword?” he mumbles against Sho’s ear one moment later.  
  
“Integral,” Sho answers and his voice sounds hoarse, sending shivers of excitement over Jun’s skin.  
  
“Like, integrals in maths?” he mumbles and moves down Sho’s stomach, tracing his abs with his tongue.  
  
“Hm.” Sho breathes out when Jun lifts his left leg and starts to suck at the white sensitive skin there.  
  
“Little freak,” Jun says and bites into the warm flesh softly.  
  
Sho hisses. “Look who is talking,” he manages to breathe out.  
  
Jun just chuckles, feeling how the skin under his vibrating lips gets covered with gooesebumps. “I love you, Sho,” he says simply, knowing how much it still surprises Sho when he says that. And really, the latter throws his head back a bit, biting down on his lips.  
  
“I-“ Sho’s voice hitches when Jun suddenly moves up and scratches down Sho’s skin with his teeth until he reaches his shorts, pulling them down with his teeth as well. “I love y-“ Before he can continue, though, Jun has already swirled his tongue around Sho’s cock and starts licking at it teasingly. “Fuck, Jun,” Sho whines but it doesn’t sound like a complaint so Jun continues the teasing for a while before he can feel how Sho tugs at his restraints. When his legs search their way to wrap around his neck, Jun puts one hand on each thigh and presses them apart again.  
  
“Don’t,” he says, giving his voice a slight edge because he knows that Sho likes that. “Or I’ll tie your ankles up too.”  
  
Sho lets out a huff but stills his movement. He is giving in to the submission now. Jun smiles and lets his fingers wander up and down Sho’s inner thighs teasingly. Then he bends his head down again, this time though he wraps his lips around Sho’s cock and takes it into his mouth completely, until the tip of it almost hits the end of his throat. It draws the first sweet cry from Sho’s lips.  
                            
Warm him up. “Like that?” he asks almost innocently, smiling around Sho’s cock when Sho only moans.  
  
That should be enough, he thinks and moves back again, Sho’s dick slipping out of his mouth again, drawing a whine from his lover. Jun ignores it this time, instead he puts a hand on Sho’s chest, rubbing it soothingly, while he lights several candles. He has three types of them. The first type is a broad one, the second a special low-melt temperature one. The third an aroma-therapy one without any unnatural additives.  
  
He keeps his fingers on Sho’s skin the whole time, moves them up a bit, over Sho’s neck, running them over his cheeks and lips, letting Sho suck them for a while. Damn it, Jun holds back a hiss at that feeling, his own cock already twitching in anticipation.  
  
Jun takes a deep breath, eyes gliding over Sho’s body. There are little sweatdrops forming on his stomach and his neck. Jun keeps his eyes on Sho’s muscular stomach as he raises the first candle, extinguishing the flame again for the wax not to burn too hot and lets the first drops of wax drop down on Sho’s skin. Sho hisses, his muscles tensing, stomach moving up and down. Jun removes his hand from Sho’s chest and instead wraps his fingers around Sho’s cock, starting to move his hand up and down slowly, before he lets more wax run down on Sho’s stomach. This time though he doesn’t leave it with a few drops but lets most of the wax run over the sensitive skin.  
  
“Jun. Ah,” Sho lets out an almost desperate sounding moan and Jun grins contently. He feels weirdly fascinated by the way Sho’s muscles flex. Before he continues, though, he bends down again and places a kiss on the warm skin between the spots covered with wax. He continues his kissing, tongue playing with Sho’s nipples now, while his hand still strokes his cock lazily.  
  
Sho tugs at his restraints now, legs twitching slightly but when Jun puts a warning hand on one of thighs he stops the movement again. “Jun, please,” Sho mumbles, voice dripping with all kind of emotions that Jun likes to hear so much.  
  
He takes the third candle now. It’s a little less low on temperature but Sho’s skin should be warmed up enough now to take it, Jun thinks, and lets the first drop fall down on his own arm. Hot but not too hot, he decides, extinguishing the candle again and tilting it so that wax drops down on Sho’s stomach.  
  
Sho’s breath calms down faster than before. Next step, Jun thinks and raises his hand higher this time to have more distance between the candle and Sho’s skin. The wax drops down on Sho’s left upper thigh and draws a cry from his lips. Jun gives him some time to adapt, kissing his parted lips softly before he lets more wax run over Sho’s thigh.  
  
Lavender scent fills the room and Sho takes a deep breath all of a sudden. Jun’s eyes gleam happily. Aroma-therapy - it works. He takes another one of the candles, this time paying attention to Sho’s right thigh. The colour of the candle is white and draws beautiful patterns on Sho’s skin.  
  
“You look so beautiful,” Jun bites down on his lips when Sho shifts his body, trying to move his hands. When Jun continues to stroke his cock, his lover can only moan helplessly.  
  
Jun takes yet another candle, this time making the wax drop down on Sho’s stomach again. When he is sure that Sho can’t take it anymore, his breath hitching, muscles of his legs and stomach flexing, his cock twitching in anticipation, first drops of precum wiping over Jun’s fingers whenever he brushes over the tip of Sho’s cock, he decides to go for the last candle.  
  
It was the most expensive one, a special low melt temperature one, and the one shop-owner-san told him exactly how to use. Again he uses the candle unlit, waiting for a while, fingers now moving over Sho’s stomach soothingly. One of his fingers of the hand he is holding the candle with is touching the pool of wax carefully. Not too hot. He aims carefully this time, letting the first drops of the wax come down on Sho’s length. Sho’s hips buck at the sudden sensation. “Oh my god,” he hisses, his voice somewhat between a sob and a moan. Jun bends down, biting into his shoulder softly to diffuse the sensation a bit. When Sho relaxes, he lets more wax down on his cock though, carefully avoiding the too sensitive skin of its tip though.  
  
“You look so hot, Sho,” Jun mumbles and he can hear how his own voice cracks over these words. “So beautiful, if you could only see how beautiful you are,” he continues. More wax drops down on Sho’s cock, sweatdrops on Sho’s forehead increasing now.  
  
“Jun-“ Sho breaths out and Jun puts the candle aside. He kisses Sho’s closed eyelids through the blindfold.  
  
“Should I let you come?” he teases.  
  
Sho doesn’t say anything, breath just hitching slightly and Jun removes the blindfold carefully. “You are wonderful,” he says. “You took it so wonderful.”  
  
“Jun,” Sho whines, eyes darker than usual. “Please.”  
  
Jun nods, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and moving downwards. He crawls on the table himself now, straddling Sho’s legs, his right hand grasping Sho’s cock tightly, starting to move it immediately. Left hand touching his own cock. He lets Sho come first. His face half-buried beneath his right arm, fingers wrapped around the leather ties. He bucks his hips almost desperately, moans escaping his normally so controlled mouth before he finally comes into Jun’s hand.  
  
Jun follows soon afterwards. He drops his head down a bit, burying it in Sho’s stomach, his ears ringing from his orgasm. He tries to calm down and for a moment he carefully listens to Sho’s heartbeat before he places a kiss on his chest and moves down from the table.  
  
He unties Sho’s hands and pulls him into a hug immediately. “Fuck, Jun,” Sho mumbles against his neck. “This was intense.”  
  
“Well, now that I know you can handle that, we can push it further next time,” Jun teases softly.  
  
“You idiot,” Sho mock-complains and pushes Jun’s shoulder a little.  
  
Jun is about to answer something to that when feels Sho shift his head a bit, eyeing a far corner of their living room. “Is that a fire extinguisher?” he asks. Jun blushes slightly but Sho just chuckles warmly. “That’s why I can feel safe with you doing things like that.”  
  
Jun tightens his hug, nose nuzzling in Sho’s damp hair. “It’s your turn next,” he teases.  
  
“Hm~” Sho chuckles. “Hope you are prepared then.”  
  
Jun grins. “You should be the one to prepare.”  
  
“Oh,” Sho smiles. “I will.”  



End file.
